talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Essentials:Species
This is a list of all known existing species (mainly humanoid) in the game, please note that if you find a species that isn't on here, Please note that some of the species on here may be completely locked. Should there be any inaccurate information or lack of a species, let an admin know. =Human= The most common species just found about anywhere, a lot of people within the parties of the Tales groups are human, Yuri Lowell, Asch the Bloody, and Asbel Lhant are examples of humans. Humans commonly make up the majority group of areas. And some can be prejudiced. There is a vast variety of human races, seeing there's so many on the different planets there. =Replica= A replica is, as said a replica of a person created by Fon mastery, they would appear human, but in truth, they are a Replica in itself. Often it would be put after the race they're replicated after, like Human Replica, examples of replicas are Luke fon Fabre and Sync the Tempest. Fonicry is usually prohibited or unknown to most places, due to the fact that an imperfect replica or even a perfect one can go directly haywire. =Descender= The spawn of a World Tree, Descenders are unique as they are birthed immediately from mana. They have many healing powers and can convert negative energy into mana. They appear human, but they aren't. Another thing which is known is that Descenders love their world, they love it very much, usually over anything else. This causes them to sometimes even overlove the world and make sacrifices, or feel betrayed if they are forgotten. The world doesn't use the same Descender twice, and some are put in a dormant state after use. Others, can live. Locked for all users; unless the users have a very good backstory for a Descender character =Elf= A rather common species within the worlds, often they are more magically talented than Humans, and also have an affinity for bows, and live at a much larger rate, can, as stated by Marta Lualdi, "live up to a thousand years tops". Despite this an Elf can be around three hundred and look like a twenty-five year old. Elves also often live in forested areas. =Half-Elf= Created from the Union from a Human and an Elf, a Half-elf would be their offspring, Half Elves often retain the magical prowess that elves have, but also sometimes, the strength of humans. Although this had occurred, both Elves and Humans saw each others blood as 'tainted', the strength of humans in Elf culture being rather unnatural, and the magic sometimes being too much for humans. An example of a Half-elf would be the Sage siblings =Krityan= Krityans are a minority race within where Yuri Lowell comes from, Solarius Flare believes them to be cousins of the Elves, like Elves, Krityans can live up to around a thousand years. They are more of a scholarly type though, and it's rare to see a Krityan fighter, a known example of a Krityan would be Judith. =Orerines= A race of people who make up the majority of the Legacy, they are very similar to Humans, near enough they could be considered them. Senel Coolidge is an example of an Orerine. Orerines usually live on the land and love it there, and are shown to have the ability with their technology to make more. =Ferines= Ferines are a minority of the Legacy, they are always blonde-haired and blue-eyed. Compared to the Orerines, the Ferines love the sea and worship the god Nerifes. Unlike the Orerines as well, Ferines can breathe underwater and are better in using artes than Orerines, which Orerines cannot really use artes a lot, it is rare to see one use it. It was known that the Ferines had a war with the Orerines. Shirley Fennes is an example of a Ferine. =Amarcian= An apparently extinct race that isn't, they have left behind ruins of cities and are a very technological race. Amarcians appear human, but a few things set them apart from them. Amarcians have silver or white hair, even during youth. Often the edges are dyed red or purple, some Amarcians dye their hair fully. An example of an Amarcian would be Pascal, her sisters are also Amarcians as well, and, after getting in a debate with Hubert Oswell, Pascal concluded that Solarius Flare is Amarcian and not human. =Demon= Sometimes, demons even join people, but it is mostly unknown where their allegiance lies. Some demons can be very pretty or handsome (Succubi/Incubi), some can look like a total monster. However, there has been some demons that want to be purged of their taint, and sometimes find host mates in doing so. Demons are highly rare, even rarer than finding a Beast party member. Some forms of demons need the usual things to survive, some can't. =Cruxis Angel= Otherwise known as Evolved Half Elves and Humans, they evolved from enhanced Exspheres called Cruxis Crystals, however, they're not actual Angels, but called so because of the wings they got from being the users of the crystal. Angels do not require food, sleep, thirst, and emotion. However, there are some who used a Rune Crest in order to feel the needs to survive if wanted. An example of an Angel would be Kratos Aurion and Yuan Ka-Fai Locked for all users; unless the users have a very good backstory for a Cruxis Angel character =Divine Angel= A more traditional angel, usually with feathered wings, Angels must be of a Lawful alignment. They'll never align with Demons and view them as a mortal enemy, as well as deeming those who ally themselves with demons corrupt, and needed of purging. They have a bit of a dislike of Spirits, believing that they drain the faith of the Angels that is from people, and instead, the humans would put faith in the Spirits. Lastly, they have a dislike for Cruxis Angels, calling them imposters. =Beast/Animal= There are a few animals that know how to fight like humans and sometimes, don't like being regarded as a beast or a monster in itself, some can even wield weapons. An example of a Beast would be Repede under the Hound sub-species. Having fighting animal companions is often rare, so it's very rare to see an animal companion with someone. This also includes summoned familiars of the like. =Automaton= Golems, Robots, Androids, you name it. Automatons are magically or technologically animated creatures or beings, sometimes with sentient thinking, made by a wizard or engineer. Should an automaton gain sentient thinking, they'll usually rebel against their creator or would try to engage in a mutual benefit or relationship. Though if unsatisfied, the Automaton may try to even kill it's creator, or itself. =Other= Sometimes, you can't really just tell what someone is if you think they are something, and it just doesn't plain work...what if they live too long but don't have any half-elf or elven features? You don't know who someone can be for sure. Those with unknown species would be Duke Pantarei and Sophie. Sometimes, their races might be found out later on.